


Typo

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff, how are these men adults, other characters too but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda is honestly just too cute, and Ukai really thinks so too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typo

**Author's Note:**

> There really needs to more of this ship! It's toooo cuuute. I hope you all like it~
> 
> edit: 300 KUDOS IM SCREAMING AAAH (hey i have a tumblr now hmu @ bunnies-html.tumblr.com !!)

Takeda was in a rush.

He had finally managed to convince Ukai to come watch the team play and possibly coach them, yet here he was, running out the door, holding a bagel in one hand and his cell phone in the other. 

\--I'm at the school, where are you?--

Takeda quickly reads over the text and fumbles to type. 

\--I'm so so so sorry! My alarm didn't go off!--

Takeda can imagine Ukai sighing as he gets the text. 

\--Hurry up. The orange-headed one keeps asking me questions.--

Takeda laughs aloud at that. 

\--Oh, that's Hinata-kun, I applogize about him. Have they started yet?--

\--They said they're waiting for you.--

Takeda's heart flutters at this, the team was waiting for him.

\--Ah, I'll be there in a sex!--

Takeda doesn't notice his typo and hits send before shoving the phone into his pocket and running the rest of the way. 

__________________________

Ukai stares at the text, trying to understand.

When it hits him that it's a typo, he can't help but grin.

Takeda was honestly much too cute for a nearly middle-aged man.  
__________________________

 

"Good job, everyone!" Takeda tells the the team, a grin on his face, stretching from ear to ear. "Ukai-san wil treat you all from his shop tonight!" Tanaka and Hinata give a loud cheer. 

"I never agreed to that!" Ukai says, huffing.

"Please, Ukai-san!" The dark haired man prepares himself to go into full out begging. 

"Geez, Takeda, you don't need to get down on your knees..." Ukai sighs, smiling a little. "Fine, fine, everyone, my treat."

They cheer again. 

Fifteen minutes later the team was off, and Takeda was locking the gym. Turning around, he was shocked to see Ukai standing there.

"I thought you left already."

"I called ahead and told mom that the volleyball boys will be over and to feed them well."

"Eh? Why?" Takeda asks, confused.

"Ah...I thought we could maybe I don't know go out for a bite?" Ukai stumbles over his words, and Takeda swears he's blushing.

"But that's what we were going to do." Takeda states, still not understanding.

Ukai scratches the back of his head and sighs. "I meant just the two of us."

"Oh."

There's a few moments of silence before Ukai speaks. "It's okay if you don't-"

"No, no, I'd love too, really!" Takeda cuts him off, nodding and smiling, face flushed.

"Would you be okay with just some ramen?"

"Yes! I'll be with you, so it'll be fun." Takeda smiles cutely, and Ukai's face heats up.

Ukai and Takeda head off in the direction of town, and Takeds starts rambling about today's game, asking all sorts of questions.

"Were they good?"

"Suprisingly, yes."

Takeda's eyes sparkled at the compliment, ignoring the slight sarcasm in the younger man's voice. 

"What did you think about Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun?" 

"Ah, the two first years. They're really something. I've never seen anyone have so much blind faith." Ukai smiles as he recalls both the boys determination.

The two are slowly coming together, their arms occasionally brushing. 

"And...do you think you'll come back to coach?" Takeda looks hopeful.

'Of course.' Ukai thinks, 'That's why he agreed to go with me.'

"Ukai-san?"

"O-oh, sorry. After watching those boys play, I think..."

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't mind coaching them a little more."

"REALLY? THANK YOU!" Takeda throws his arms around Ukai's neck, standing on his tippy toes to do so.

Ukai stands there, dumb-founded, and suddenly the body hugging him goes frigid, and then seemingly flies back five feet.

"I'm sorry!! I got really excited!" Takeda says, flustered.

"I-it's fine." Ukai mumbles, placing a cool hand on the nape of his neck, and looking away. 

"O-okay!" Takeda quickly steps back next to Ukai, and they continue, talking about volleyball and food, learning that they both really enjoy the same ramen shop, and that they both go there quite often. 

When they enter, the owner immediately recognizes them, and calls them over. 

"Never expected to see you two here together. Will it be the usual for both of you?"

The two are clearly embarassed, and nod in response. 

They settle into a booth in the corner, facing oposite each other, and are satisfied with the close proximity; their knees are clumsily brushing.

A waitress comes over with two bowls, she flashes a smile and Ukai blushes, thanking her. 

As she walks away, Takeda seems to pout. "So that's your type...?" He doesn't mean for it to slip out.

Ukai looks confused, and then shakes his head. "What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing!" Takeda quickly says, taking a big gulp of the noodles. 

Suddenly getting a surge of confidence, Ukai grins, "My type is short and dark haired, glasses too. A cute high school teacher, perhaps." 

Takeda blushes, and stares at his bowl. 

Ukai tints too, he takes a tiny sip of the tea they had been brought. 

"My type is you, Ukai-san...!" 

In two seconds, there's hot tea everywhere and Ukai is aplogizing, and so is Takeda, and they get a glare from the waitress, whom they also aplogize to. 

By the time they've settled down, both the men are a bright red. 

"So you...?"

"Mm..."

"I...me too."

Takeda seemingly lights up, and smiles his wide, toothy, awkward, yet incredibly cute smile. 

Ukai smiles back.

They finish dinner then and head out, and if their hands somehow end up intertwined, it was completely on accident. 

"What else is your type, Ukai-san?" Takeda asks, looking for a compliment. 

Ukai thinks for a moment and them laughs lightly. "A person who makes typos."

"Hm?" Takeda looks confused.

Ukai pulls out his phone and shows him the text, making Takeda get flustered.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I was in such a rush I didn't check----"

"I just said it was my type, don't you listen?" Ukai cuts his off, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hmph, still, it's embarassing." Takeda sighs, adjusting his glasses. "I'm older than you, you know! You should respect me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ukai ruffles his hair. 

They arrive at Takeda's home shortly after, and unwillingly say their goodnights.

"Let's go out for dinner again soon!" Takeda says, smiling.

"Of course." Ukai leans forward, and places a light kiss on Takeda's forehead. He looks away after pulling back.

Takeda's smiling so wide now, Ukai's sure his face will get stuck like that.

Takeda quickly gets on his tippy toes and kisses Ukai's cheek, says a soft and warm goodnight, and heads into his house. 

By time he gets back, the team is gone. As he enters the store his mother sees him, and raises an eyebrow. 

"You look happy." She says, handing him his apron.

Ukai puts it on, tying the strings quickly. 

"That's because I am."

His mother smiles at him, and he grabs the broom, begining to sweep the floors.

It was no lie, he was very, very, happy. 

And of course, Takeda was feeling the same exact thing. 

__________________________________


End file.
